Episode 5450 (28th February 2003)
Plot The residents of the Street have all heard that Richard has confessed to Maxine's murder before he absconded. The news is broken to Emily who is upset when she realises that he was intending to kill her but Maxine interrupted him. Norris comforts her. The police call on Ashley and Fred and tell them that it looks as though Richard is the murderer and not Ade. Ashley is furious when he thinks about Richard's speech at Maxine's funeral. Shelley shops for a wedding dress with Deirdre and Sunita. Deirdre apologises to Ken for doubting his judgement of Aidan. Ashley rushes round to see Gail at Audrey's house. He screams abuse at her, refuses to accept that she knew nothing of Richard's activities and says how can she act like she is knowing what happened to Maxine. Fred, Martin and Audrey have to restrain Ashley as he shakes Gail. Gail breaks down saying she wishes Richard had killed her too. David tries to protect her from Ashley. Emily is guilt-ridden. She apologises to Ashley saying she wishes Richard had killed her and not Maxine. Ashley hugs her. Audrey and Gail apologise for all the terrible things they've said to each other. Norris loves the fact that his suspicions of Richard from the beginning have all come true. Rita apologises for doubting him. Peter calls to see Lucy again. He gets down on one knee and proposes for the second time. This time Lucy accepts. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Brett - Paul Gabriel *Brenda Robinson - Elizabeth Bennett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Lucy's Florist - Interior and exterior *Bridal shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street residents are devastated by the shocking news about Richard and Gail, while Ashley finally learns the truth about Maxine's death. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,730,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "There's folk round here with humble pie to eat after what they said about our Kenneth and I'm going to make quite sure they get very large helpings!" --- Ashley Peacock (to Gail Hillman): "You must have known! She kept telling you but you wouldn't even listen... I reckon I know why. Because there can only be one answer! You had to know. You had to! You could've stopped Maxine being killed but you didn't do a flaming thing!" --- Ashley Peacock (to Gail Hillman): "You remember Maxine don't yer? Course you do! You were there at the funeral when yer husband got up and told the whole world how lovely she was! Oh, but you didn't think. Where was he for them ten minutes... fifteen? How long it took him to bash her head in!" Category:2003 episodes